1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to oven hardware and more particularly to an extendible oven rack apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, most home ovens utilized sliding wire racks which were supported directly from grooves defined in the side walls of the oven liner. The wire racks would extend only partially out of the front opening of the oven because it was necessary for the rear portion of the wire racks to remain sufficiently engaged with the side walls of the oven in order to support the partially extended wire rack in a suitable manner to accommodate the loads of pots and pans thereon.
More recently, a large number of designs have been proposed for fully extendible oven rack assemblies wherein the oven rack is attached at each side to a telescoping slide assembly, including an outer member, which can remain securely attached to the oven wall, and an inner slide member, which allows the working portion of the oven rack to extend fully out of the front opening of the oven.